emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6321 (20th August 2012)
Plot Charity demands that Jai should cancel his plans and watch Noah in the show at the village hall. Realising he has no choice, Jai attempts to warn Rachel, but is unsuccessful as Charity swipes his phone. Later in The Woolpack, Jai is awkward as Ali questions Rachel about being stood up, while Dan wonders why Rachel is only drinking water. When David arrives, Charity assumes that he and Rachel are an item, joking about a pregnancy test. Suddenly, all becomes clear to Dan and he blurts out that Rachel must be pregnant. Rachel and Jai are horrified as Charity and the rest of the pub have heard the news. Dan and Charity grill Rachel about who the father is, which results in her leaving upset. David follows and Ali is therefore convinced he is the father. Soon afterwards, Jai finds Rachel in the factory and explains that he is worried Ali will find out the truth. However, Rachel is furious with Jai for only thinking about himself and decides that he should have nothing more to do with her baby. Meanwhile, Zak and Lisa's 14 years of marriage look to be over when Zak explains that he is going to Ireland sooner rather than later. Belle is glum, but accepts that her parents shouldn't be together just for her. Lisa is too upset to speak when Belle reveals that her dad knows Lisa doesn't love him anymore. Later, Charity is flabbergasted when Lisa reluctantly says that she and Zak are separating. At the same time, Zak tells Megan about him and Lisa. Megan calls Zak a fool and suggests that, if he loves Lisa, he should fight for her. Elsewhere, Kerry feels left out as Val muscles her way back into Pollard's barn, while Megan questions Declan about washing his hands of Robbie - convinced Katie has something to do with it. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast None Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Brook Cottage - Living room *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Home Farm - Office, living room and kitchen *Church Lane car park *Robblesfield Way *The Grange B&B - Dining area and guest lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pollard's Barn - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor Notes * Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,980,000 viewers (14th place - joint with the following episode). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes